


Exhilarating

by CarlyDaniel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyDaniel/pseuds/CarlyDaniel
Summary: Fun times between our fave ladies.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Exhilarating

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing again so bare with me :)

Laurel can see DInah's pulse pounding on the side of her neck as it falls back. She press her lips against the skin of her neck, and feels Dinah's moan vibrating against her lips. Laurel's lips drag further down, stopping to kiss the curve of Dinah's neck. She pulls back and kneels above her, lacing their hands and pulling DInah to a sitting position. Laurel's eyes slowly look Dinah up and down before she begins to lift the hem of her shirt. Once it clears Dinah's head, it is thrown across the bed. Laurel's eyes look over her again, stopping to eye the annoying garment left covering Dinah's chest. Laurel wraps her arms around DInah's gorgeous body, holding her close as she undoes the clasp. She pulls back, her fingers lightly sliding up to her shoulders, pulling the straps down slowly, and teasing herself. Laurel's eyes watch as inch by inch, more skin is revolved to her.

"My god, you are gorgeous, D."

Laurel's eyes look into Dinah's, as her bra is thrown carelessly behind her. Laurel touches her lips to Dinah's softly before deepening the kiss. As their tongues slides against eachother's, Laurel's hands slowly slide up Dinah's stomach.

She pulls back before giving Dinah a single sweet kiss, guiding her backwards to lie on the bed. Laurel rocks forward, peppering tiny kisses across her chest. Their eyes connect a second before Laurel's lips wrap around a hard nipple. Laurel feels herself getting even more wet as her tongue slowly swirls around it before sucking softly.

She hears breathy moans above her, and smiles to herself. If Dinah knew how much hearing her like this turns Laurel on, she would be in so much trouble. Her lips move over to tease the other nipple with the tip of her tongue. She grazes it lightly with her teeth before sucking, her hands slowly moving down Dinah'sstomach. Laurel licks her way down as Dinah's hands tangle in her short blonde locks.

Laurel slowly pop the button on Dinah's jeans and pulls the zipper down. Her eyes look up to Dinah and she knows exactly why they must have gotten a few shades darker. Her fingers pull the jeans off and out of her way as her fingers play with the edge of DInah's black panties. Laurel told DInah a while ago about her soft spot for the darker underwear. She ghosts her fingers over DInah's lower lips, feeling the soft material beneath her fingers. She can feel DInah's wetness through the thin material. Laurel's muscles clench as she leans down to lick Dinah through the fabric.

Dinah lets out a frustrated moan as Laurel opens her legs wider and grips her hair hard. Not wanting to take off the solitary garment, Laurel pushes the fabric to the side and teases her lips with her tongue. Above her DInah's breath catches and she moans when Laurel's tongue comes into contact with her core again. Laurel uses her fingers to open Dinah up to her before licking her very slowly from bottom to top. As her tongue slips over Dinah's clit, she feels her pulse throbbing out of control.

"You taste so good, it should be illegal," Laurel says with a smirk.

She licks her agonizingly slowly a few times before sucking he rclit into her mouth. With one hand still holding the panties to the side, the other reaches around to grip DInah's ass hard. Dinah's voice falters as she moans loudly. Laurel absolutely love it like this. She begins sucking really fast until all she hears Dinah's loud scream. She continues to lick her slowly, bringing her down from her high. Laurel watches as Dinah brings her hand to her forehead, breathing heavily. She slowly kisses her way up Dinah's body, and plants a single kiss on her lips.

Dinah says nothing as she swallows hard, and look straight into Laurel's eyes. She watches her closely as she comes down, and groan hard as she feels DInah's thigh slip between her own. Laurel's mouth drops as her head flies back. She arches her back and slams herself against Dinah's rising thigh. Laurel whimper as Dinah moves so easily against her.

"You have me so wet," Laurel breathes out. "I can't take this; I need to feel you inside of me now."

Dinah gently laughs and Laurel growls “More,” into her ear. DInah looks back at her with the darkest eyes before they dart down to Laurel's waist. A moan escapes her as quickly, the pants are unzipped and she slips her hand into the panties. DInah growls as she quickly slips two fingers into Laurel's wetness. Her hips buck against Dinah, pushing her in farther as she moves in and out of her heat fast and hard.

Laurel's breathing is coming out in mere whimpers with every thrust of DInah's skilled fingers. She begins curling her fingers hard, she's so close. With a few more thrusts, Dinah has Laurel coming hard, liquid dripping between them. DInah whimpers at the sight, and slowly withdraws her fingers. Laurel watches as she brings them to her lips and licks them slowly. Laurel grabs her hand and brings it up to her own lips, tasting herself off of DInah's fingers. As Dinah brings them back up to her lips, Laurel wants her that much more. She slips her hand downDinah's body, and inside those sexy black undies.

It's gonna be a long, exhilarating night.


End file.
